Often when two or more images are placed in close proximity such that the images are visible to the human eye simultaneously, one or more of the images may appear to not “fit in” or in some manner are incompatible with the other images. This incompatibility can often occur regardless of subject matter or viewing angle or perspective of the image. This incompatibility is often due to differences in various characteristics of each one of the images. Some examples of the characteristics include color balance, sharpness, histograms, white balance, resolution, size, color noise, brightness, contrast, luminosity, digital artifacts and analog artifacts. If any one or more of these characteristics are sufficiently different from one image to the next, the one different image can be detected by the human eye as being incompatible with the other images.